Phantasm
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke visits Naruto every night [SasuNaru YAOI]


**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything.

**Warning : **this time, it's really **yaoi**; it's not really too graphic, but it uses rather flowery-language to soften things up… OOCness, if you think that Sasuke wouldn't stalk Naru-chan around… weirdness at first, but things would (hopefully) get clearer as it moves on… mild spoilers, since this is **after** the time-skip… a take on what Sasuke would be **after** Orochimaru takes his body.

**Please Enjoy**.

* * *

The first time it happened, he refused to believe it's true. He chalked it up to his dreams, to his dreams that undoubtedly yearn for only one person. As the visits became more frequent, and as he became more irritated, and as _he_ became more talkative, Naruto's forced to face that this is, indeed, real.

A silhouette materialized against the still darkness of the night. Naruto woke up quickly at the notion of somebody invading his bedroom. He cracked open one eye, only to see a blur of black. Though he really couldn't _see_ the other, this feeling, this feeling of unexplainable excitement and happiness, only arrives when _he_ is nearby.

"…Sasuke?" He asked the image, whose edges are only a bit sharper against the light-deprived state of his messy bedroom. The eyes of the image were a bit darker than the night sky, and he reached out one tanned hand towards his best friend. He expected his hand to pass through, proving that he has been dreaming about _him_ again. His hand did pass through, but there's a tingle on the edges of his fingertips, as though electricity shot from his nails.

Sasuke's hands moved towards his body, finding bare, tanned skin, since his Hokage robes are already discarded on the ground, joining the empty cups of ramen, of the scrolls about new techniques, of the earth-soiled training clothes. The Rokudaime gasped as freezing-cold fingertips danced across his chest, before those fingers toyed with his nipples.

The sensations are fantastic, but also heartbreaking. Sasuke's touch don't really _reach_ him, but—

He moans in pleasure, hating himself for giving in so easily to the sadistic Uchiha. At this point though, after all the things that happened, he couldn't really hate his best friend.

Though Sasuke's mouth doesn't open, doesn't speak, he knows what words would have come out. _You like it, don't you?_ Naruto grits his teeth, annoyed at Sasuke for being so damn good at everything. It's hardly fair, but he couldn't really protest—not when he's enjoying the sensations Sasuke's talent is giving him.

A fleeting thought comes, reminding him that Sasuke doesn't really get anything back from these… _encounters_, but his hazy mind chases it away quickly.

He feels the coldness of the silhouette pressing heavily against him, pinning him down effectively on his bed. He doesn't want the disappointment of meeting blank air _again_, so his fists grip the orange-and-blue sheets. He could practically _feel_ the curve of Sasuke's smirk against his neck, as the Uchiha blew cool air over his heated skin.

He could also _sense_ the spikes of long, raven hair tickling his scarred cheeks. Sasuke's hands are now heading south, spreading tantalizing touches all over his navel, his hips, his thighs—

And the Uchiha cut to the chase, supposedly pale fingers gripping his arousal tightly, pumping it, long, knowing strokes slowly bringing him into completion. He has another fleeting thought about this disproving the effectiveness of cold showers against arousal—after all, the image draped on top of him _is_ ice-cold, and yet, he's still aroused.

He neglects the nagging, shockingly-coherent voice inside the back of his mind, telling him that _it's because it's Sasuke_.

All those thoughts and voices were randomly shoved at the back again, as Sasuke's hands successfully brought him to another mind-blowing orgasm. He cries out, back arching off painfully from the bed, sweat dribbling down his forehead. He feels Sasuke's silhouette push back against him, forcing him down against the mattress once more.

Despite the pleasant buzzing inside his veins, though, only depressing sadness comes over his heart. "You're leaving again," He says almost monotonously, but Sasuke knows him long enough, well enough, to know that he's close to breaking down into tears.

Every night, every visit, Sasuke does something in addition to last night's. From the starting night's innocent touch on his cheek, _now_, Sasuke pressed what-Naruto-could-only-guess-as his lips against Naruto's warm ones.

And in an instant, Sasuke's gone, leaving Naruto shivering in the cold that had settled over him.

**

* * *

**

His actions are starting to worry his friends, including the Old Hag, but he refuses to tell them what's happening. As long as he still does his job as the Rokudaime perfectly, everything's fine.

He doesn't want to tell them the _secret_ about Sasuke's nightly visits to him, despite Sakura cornering him earlier today, demanding about his weird mood swings. He merely smiled at her, and fled the scene.

He's now inside his apartment, a room set apart for piling scrolls about techniques about body transfer. It's ironic that he's studying the techniques that Orochimaru himself made for his ambitions.

After Orochimaru successfully took over Sasuke's body, Sasuke's soul has nowhere to go. _And so he pesters me every night_, Naruto thinks ruefully, but a blush comes unbidden to his cheeks.

He's not going to give up. He's going to find a way for Sasuke to gain a body, no matter what.

**

* * *

**

Months have been spent searching for the proper technique that could offer Sasuke a body. Naruto should have known that, whatever happens, Sasuke would be always, always, one step ahead of him.

It's still a surprise to the Rokudaime though, to find Uchiha Sasuke, looking like he did before the Snake Sannin took over his body. Same pale skin, same bluish-black hair, same long fingers, same obsidian eyes, same cocky smirk—Same Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" He heard himself say, momentarily stunned at this particular development. He spent most days and nights searching for the technique, and Sasuke already beat him to it!

"It's nice to see you, Naruto," Sasuke said gently, voice still laced with the arrogance and mysteriousness that seems to have been branded by the younger Uchiha himself. Though, the warmth inside those obsidian eyes tell Naruto the things that Sasuke couldn't, wouldn't say out loud.

Naruto grins at his best friend who's finally back, even as he shoved a tightened fist against the Uchiha's face, as payback for nights of worrying.

They don't need words though, since it's always been that way between them.

After all, what do they need words for, if they could just punch and kiss each other senseless?

_I can finally be with you without the cover of the shadows of the night._

**

* * *

OWARI**

Phantasm means illusion or ghost.

Describing an illusion is hard T.T;; I think the idea is interesting, though :) Sorry for the shortness, but it's only a drabble-type oneshot c",)

**SasuNaru** rules XD **Please review** :)


End file.
